Soul Eater truth or dare (my first try)
by TheMadClown.XD
Summary: Hello here is my new first fanfic i took a long time to figure this thing out anyways since i have no t or ds yet ill be waiting while kenny is not helping me :( anyways some of the characters personality will differ XD and crona will be male he can be fem if he is dared to but not for too long :)
1. Begin!

**HELLO EVERYONE! IM MAD CLOWN CALL ME MC FOR SHORT HAHAHAHAhah! Kenny(my friend):well calm down there, so this is mc's first fanfic and we're trying to figure how to work this shit out. Me: yup so let me introduce kenny i wont tell anything about meh cauz ima maniac! so ken (kenny) is a dude whos as tall as crona with raven black hair , blue eyes, a little muscular , white skin,16 yrs old i think crona is 16 or 15 lol :P spiky hair sometimes as crazy as me and- kenny: HEY HEY HEY cut it off! its like if im your oc wtf! i hate you!and what does crona have to do with me not that i hate him.. Me: yeah your right it should be about SE!and since im your friend i sneak on you sometimes. Kenny: dude what the hell!? DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN SE IF WE DID WE WILL SPREAD MADNESS AND MESS THINGS UP!lol..Me: lets go check out on soul and maka and blair first untill then GIVE US SOME T AND D! kenny: YEAH!**


	2. Here we go with the weirdness XD

**HELLO! SO ME AND KENNY WERE REALLY GETTING BORED AND LUCKILY WHEN WE WENT TO SOUL AND MAKA'S APARTMENT WE FOUND TSUBAKI BLACKSTAR KID LIZ PATTY BUT CRONA SEEMS TO BE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND SO KENNY AND MAKA WENT TO CHECK HIM OUT ...LETS WAIT **

**Kenny: We are back! what's with the caps? Maka:Hm Crona:.. Me:CRONA:WHY DIDN'T YOU COME EARLIER!?**

**Crona:I can't deal with people asking me things! Me:WELL IM HERE SO DONT WORRY! Maka:STOP YELLING PLEASE!**

**Kenny:LETS GET STARTED FIRST!  
-**

****(at the godamn apartment )

Me: i have to go bring stuff ..Kenny read our dares while im gone.

Kenny:yeah fine ,ahem.

everyone:*paying attention*

Kenny:So ill be reading the truths and dares, but don't expect to be so lucky because I have some mean friends okay:

**OKAY IM MADCLOWN AND IM SOO EXCITED FOR MY FIRST DARE AND SINCE I LIKE BEING MEAN THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HATE YOU GUYS AND DON'T ASK WHAT'S WITH THE CAPS AHEM OKAY:**

**for my little nice poor dude crona i dare him to take that godamn dress off and wear my gift it will be sent soon, don't worry.**

**for the cool albino i dare him to gangnam style**

**for the symmetry freak i dare him to be locked in a dark room filled with a large amount of asymmetry without him knowing**

**and the idiot loud monkey i want him to be sent flying to the moon**

**hm maka is free to go to the library *smirk***

**patty ,well i dare her to be in a full crowd filled with giraffes and she isn't allowed to break their necks**

**Tsubaki well you do whatever you want i cant really think of anything since you'll be going after that monkey **

**liz ...your going to deal with kid **

**Blair .. .. you are going to eat a rotten fish **

**and kenny I HATE YOU WHY YOU NO HELP ME! **

Kenny: soo here are they wow mad clown i hate you much more,sooo crona let's wait for your gift maybe Madclown will bring it.

Crona: I don't feel comfortable

Kenny:Relax dude..Okay SOUL gangnam style! Soul:How am i supposed to do that?

Kenny:Are you serious here your gonna do it!*hands him black suit and sunglasses*

Soul:Okay that's gonna be cool heh*gangnam style then accidentally trips and falls*OUCH!

Kenny:not cool..

Maka:Baka ,are you okay?

Soul:yeah

Kid:Why am i supposed to be in a dark room anyways what's with that?

Kenny:you'll see *smirk*

Patty:yay i wanna go to the giraffes!AND BREAK THEIR STUPID NECKS YEAHHH!

Kenny:NO DO THAT AND ILL BREAK YOURS!

Patty:Aw crap

Liz:Just go there

Kenny:KID are you OKAY!

Kid:Yeah im trapped in the dark room -_-

Kenny:wanna make me turn the lights on?

Kid:That would be nice *the light suddenly comes*

Kenny:3,2,on-

Kid:AAHH THE HORROR EVERYTHING IS DISGUSTING*thinks about the 10 minutes he had been in this place*HOLY-*MAJOR MOUTH+NOSE BLEED*

Liz:KID!

Kenny:oh ..she'll bring him back anyways BLACKSTAR *KICKS BS TO THE MOON*BYEE!

Blackstar:*sleeping thats why he didn't make a sound*

Tsubaki: oh no what did he ever do

Kenny: i know sorry but it's a dare go after him i think he's still asleep...

*Tsubaki is already gone*

Maka:..wow

Soul:dunno what the hell did just happen

Liz: i brought kid

Kid:*faints*

Kenny:*sigh*let's see patty*looks over the giraffes*

Patty:*riding on giraffe's back*

Liz:That's good i don't believe that she didn't break their necks.

Kenny,Soul,Maka:umm looks at their legs

Liz:ohhh

Patty:YAYY STUPID LEGS

Kenny:how did she ,...nevermind,hey crona sup !

Crona:*sitting in the corner with a bored look*

Kenny:...okay

Me:HEY EVERYONE SORRY IM LATE!anyways crona come over here! i brought the gift!

Crona:uh oh *runs to another corner*

Kenny:Maka go to the library

Maka: no way i can't let you do anything to crona!

Soul:don't worry i got this!

Maka:Okay but ILL COME AS FAST AS I CAN!

*Maka rushes to library*

Me:heheh she's gonna have an unpleasant surprise

Kenny:Don't tell me it's spirit

Me:yup

Soul:oh man

Kenny:let's bring crona first*drags crona*

Me:here wear this or else Maka won't come back alive MWAHAHA

Crona:NOOO *drags the gift and rushes to another room*

Kenny and soul:MADCLOWN!

ME:don't worry just wait

*Tsubaki enters with blackstar breaking the door*

Blackstar:HOW COULD YOU JUST-

*crona walks in wearing a pink skirt with a pink bra*

Crona:WHAT IS THIS, IS MAKA GOING TO BE ALIVE*grabs kenny and shakes him back and forth*

Blackstar:AHAHAHAHAHAH

Tsubaki:What did we miss?

Me:nothing and don't worry she'll be alive

Soul:OH MY GOD CRONA!

Me:*burst out laughing*

Kid:What the-*faints again*

Liz:*sigh* Patty:HAHAHAHHH

*Meanwhile with Maka*

Maka:*opens the library's door*

Spirit:MAAKKKAAAA-

Maka:MAKA-CHOP!

Spirit:*_*

Maka:Something wrong is going on*rushes back to apartment*

*back with us*

Balckstar:WOW WHAT THE HELL YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED MY PERMISSION FIRST I CAN KILL YOU NOW WITH MY ALMIGHTY POWER BUT SEEING CRONA LIKE THIS IS JUST HILARIOUS !AHAHAHAHA

Tsubaki:Blackstar please-

Maka:*walks in*WHY WAS MY PAPA-*sees crona*umm what did i miss?

Soul:AHAHA nothing much

Me: ALOT

Kenny:CRONA STOP SHAKING ME SHE IS ALIVE

Crona:fine..but..I CAN'T DEAL WITH THESE CLOTHES!

Maka:SOUL why did you let that happen

Soul:well it was funny

Me:sorry crona, here wear this*handles him a black hoodie,gray shirt with a pre-kishin soul on it,and black pants+black boots*

Crona:umm okay thanks*goes to change*

Kid:*wakes up*did the nightmare end?

Liz:yeah..Patty:yep!

Soul and maka:..

Tsubaki:..Blackstar:THAT WAS...I DUNNO

Blair:*wakes up*nyaa! oh hello boys~

Kenny and me:uh oh ..THE DARE YES

Kenny:Blair why don't you wait while me and madclown get you a fish?

Blair:okay cutie

Me:*gives her a rotten fish*

Blair:*omnomnom*

Kenny:Did she realize yet that it's rotten

Soul:well she eats overcooked fish

Maka:Blair?

Blair:Blair doesn't feel well

Maka:check on spirit *evil smirk*

Blair:ok nya!*runs outside*

Soul:she's gonna puke on him*laughs*

Me:Wow i really like your thinking maka

Blackstar:I MUST SEE THAT*runs outside*

Tsubaki:Blackstar wait*goes with him*

Me:lol

(after waiting)

Blackstar:YOUR GOD IS GONNA ENTERTAIN YOU NOW

Tsubaki:it wasnt really a good sight..

Soul:comon

Blackstar:*gives soul the camera*

Soul and maka:ew

Patty:WOW GROSS HAHAHAH

Liz and Kid:Patty its horrible how can you watch this!

Me and kenny:nasty

*blair is still with spirit lol*

Maka and me: where's crona?

Maka:I'll go see him

Crona:IM HERE!*waves hand*

Me: where the fuck i cant see

how can you not see

Kenny:*drags crona*

Crona:..d-dont be so h-h-hharsh!

Kenny:sorry you look nice in your new outfit

Soul:yep i want one too

Maka:Its really great it fits you

Blackstar:WELL IM THE GREATEST

Kid and tsubaki:blackstar..

liz:sigh patty:NICE

Crona:um..thank you all b-but what do we do now?

Me and KennyWERE GONNA WAIT FOR SOME T AND D AND FIND OTHER ONES LATER

Everyone:okay

Maka and soul:everyone can stay here till next day!

Me:thats a good idea me and kenny are going home to find more stuff

Everyone:okay

Me and kenny:BYE

Everyone:BYE

**Me:okay thats all i can right XD kenny: i wonder if blair is still puking on spirit lol XP**

**me:yeah i wanna see that ohh we shoudve shown it to crona kenny:why **

**me:so he'll puke Kenny:eww your mean and gross me:thanks BYEE**


	3. Can you handle it?

**HELLO AGAIN! KENNY GUESS WHAT! Kenny:crona puked? Me:WHAT no! Kenny:um what? Me:I had something like croma dream or anything and weird stuff..Kenny:oh wow you're weird.. Me:I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT I CAN'T CONTROL DREAMS YA KNOW! Kenny:so-Me:ALSO WHAT IF THE MANGA GOT MIXED WITH THE ANIME IT WOULD BE EPIC I HAVE MANY IDEAS TODAY AND I HAVE A WEIRD THING IN MY HEAD IM NOT SURE IF ANYONE IS GONNA HANDLE ME HAHAHAH! Kenny:...oh man my eardrums.. so where are they heading to today? Me:um at the park i guess. Kenny:Uha Me:STILL WANNA SEE CRONA PUKE? Kenny:no AND YOU WILL GET MAKA CHOPPED FOR THAT! Me:MKAY LETS GO *cough* my throat..Kenny:HAHHH you deserve it! Me:The park! Kenny:HOW? Me:later.**

(at the park stalking se without their knowledge)

Crona:..mm its bright

Maka:yep!

Blackstar:IM BORED WHERE ARE THEY!

Soul:can't you stay quiet for a minute!

Kid:So can you tell me what happened yesterday?

Blackstar:HAHAHH I WAS THE FIRST GOD OF THE MOON!

Everyone:-_-

Crona:L-lets not talk about t-that..

Maka:At least you didn't see what we saw yesterday.

Blackstar:LOOK AT THIS CRONA!

Crona:hm*sees blair puking on spirit and him being drunk and stuff*

Me and Kenny:The golden moment..

Crona:ugh gross!..uh i don't feel well..*face turns green*UGH*pukes on blackstar*

Blackstar:AAHH

Me:HAHAHAHA Kenny:XD

Maka:oh crona! are you okay

Blackstar:YEAH HE FRIGGIN PUKED ON ME! HOW DARE YOU! YOU MUST RESPECT YOUR POWERFUL ALMIGHTY BLACK-

Maka:MAKA-CHOP!

Crona:sorry about that..

Maka:it's blackstar's fault

Me and kenny:HELLO

Tsubaki:where were you guys

Me:stalking you and waiting for crona to puke

Crona:T-that's n-n-not nice!

Kenny:yeah sorry

Tsubaki:blackstar can you change your clothes..

Blackstar:FINE!I WILL CHANGE IN THE SPEED OF LIGHT HAHAH*goes to change*

Kid and liz:...

Patty:HAHAHA I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYONE WHO PUKES LIKE YOU CRONA!

Crona:thanks?

Me:AHEM

Everyone:..

Me:so yesterday i had a weird dream and i got some ideas and your not gonna like it heh

Kenny: okay

Me:So let's start with the truth *smile*

Kenny:creep..

Me:ANYWAYS..

**Truth:**

**Blackstar-do you ever realize that you're not a god**

**Crona-do you know what love means ..lol**

**soul-have you seen blair yet**

**kid-why are you so quite, including liz**

**kenny-can you help me**

Blackstar:YOU! I AM ONE OF THE GREATEST GODS HOW DARE YOU!

Tsubaki:well you know that you didn't beat the kishin ..

Blackstar:..

Kenny:so crona

Crona:Love? Its something i never gained..i-i-t hurts..*sniff* *starts crying*

Maka:*hugs crona* shh..

Me:oops sorry

Kenny:soul

Soul:uhh i have no idea

Me:.

Kenny:?

Me:STUPID IDIOT

Kenny:CREEP

Blackstar:FREAKIN IDIOTS

Patty:IDIOTS!

Liz:really patty?

Kenny:so kid,liz?

Me:kid?

Kid:*staring at the sky*

Liz:oh the sky is symmetrical -_-

Kid:AHH THE BEAUTIFUL SYMMETRY!

Liz:i wish if he was still quiet

Blackstar:YOUR GOD WILL SHUT HIM UP NOBODY BUT ME IS ALLOWED TO YELL!

Tsubaki:*sigh*

Me:THE DARES

**Dares:**

**i dare maka not to use her maka chop **

**i dare blackstar to ruin the sky's symmetry **

**i dare liz to make patty cry**

**i dare kenny to be eaten by a duck **

**AND i dare crona to kiss soul.**

Me:*innocent smile*

Maka:youuuu!

Blackstar:YAHHA *messes up the clouds*

Tsubaki:0_0

Kid:BLACKSTAR NOOOOO!*starts fighting*

Patty:BEAT HIM KID!

Liz:*sigh*Patty! shut up you're not helping!

Patty:BUT SIS!

Liz:NO!

Patty:*cries*

Liz:I AM SORRY IT WAS A DARE SIS!

Patty:i was faking hahaha

Kenny:HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE EATEN BY A DUCK!

Me:look behind you

Kenny:A FRIGIN DEVIL DUCK*gets eaten by a duck*

Me:HAHHA

Crona:aah scary duck*runs*

Me:*grabs crona* not yet

Soul:WHAT THE HELL NOT COOL EW

Crona:gross!

Maka:..

Me:no maka chops! Crona do that or ill bring medu-

Crona:NOT HER! Maka:...*angry*

Soul:uhh crona..*gets grabbed by crona*

Crona:sorry..*kisses soul on cheek*IMSOSORRY!*hides behind tree*

Soul:oh you got me there for a minute

Me:WHEN I SAY KISS IT MEANS ON THE LIPS

Crona:IMNOTGAY!

Me:even when ragnarock's gone he still have some influence on him pff

Soul:crona its uh okay

Me:NO IT'S-

Maka:MAKA-SLAP!

Me:OUCH SHIT i forgot about that

Soul:..

Blackstar:*gets beaten up by kid*

Crona:Im sorry

Maka:you don't have to besides you didn't do the wrong thing uh

Crona:..i want to f-fforget it, um wheres the e-evil d-dd-duck?

Me:oh PATTY!

Patty:yep!

*patty goes after the duck*

Maka:how are you going to get him out?

Me:hmm stein or no im gonna use my own ways.

Maka:uh

Patty:I BROKE THE DUCK'S LEGS!

Me:okay..*takes the duck*

Kid:so?

Tsubaki:what happened to blackstar?

Kid:he's resting

Kenny:sup guys..

Soul:so how did you get out?

Kenny:you don't wanna know

Me:heheh

Kenny:BASTARD

Me:thank you

Liz:hey blair

Blair:nyaa~

Soul:what happened to you?

Blair: Blair can't talk about it

Me:I'd rather not know

Patty:I WANNA POKE BLACKSTAR

Kid:-_-

Liz:uh

Tsubaki:im coming too patty

Me:he looks dead to me

Crona:*looking at the sky*

Me:oh it's night!

Crona:mhm

Maka:it felt like few minutes

Soul:Thank god blackstar's quiet

Me:or dead

Kenny:-_-

Tsubaki:i should get bs home bye!

Me:LETS ALL GO HOME

Kenny:yep

Crona:i-im staying here.

Me:yay im stayin with him!What about you kenny?

Kenny:nope

Me:pfft

Maka:ill stay too..soul?

Soul:not cool im going with kenny and kid

Maka:okay

*after kenny,soul,kid,bs,tsubaki,liz,patty and blair gone*

Me:i had an awkward dream about everyone

Crona:*laying on grass taken by the stars above him* mhm

Maka:okay..im not surprised you're really awkward and stuff

Me:yep but there was a part about you both :P

Crona:mhm

Maka:um crona are you even listening ?

Crona:mhm

Me:lol

Maka:do you hate me?

Crona:mhm

Me:XD

Maka:...D: cronaa

Crona:mhm

Me:hahah oh my god XD

Maka:..uh i think we should go

Crona:mhm

Maka: shutup please

Crona:mhm

Maka: !

Me:pffttsss i think ill take him home hahahh

Maka:*pokes crona*

Crona:huh oh did i miss something i think we should go now..

Maka:uh yeahhh..

Crona: ?

Me:dont worry about it LETS GO

Maka:okay

Crona:mhm

Maka:not again!

Crona:w-what again?

Me:lol

Maka:nevermind it crona..

Crona:okay.

Me:LETS GO BYE EVERYONE

**sSO I KNOW ITS KIND OF TOO CARRIED AWAY BUT IM MAD SO THATS WHAT YOUR SUPPOSED TO EXPECT DUUHH**

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING MEH STORY i almost forgot PETTYOLIVES :D**

**SOOOOOOOOOOO UM THANK GOD I DIDNT POST MY DREAM PPL WOULD HATE THAT OR MAYBE NOT BUT OH WELL..SEE YA!**


End file.
